RESIDENT EVIL FOREVER DOOMED
by LanceChristophr
Summary: Lance and his friends find out that their science teacher is plotting to turn the students into flesh-eating zombies. With this knowledge they must endure the road to safety, but their science teacher isn't the only person they have to watch out for...
1. Chapter One

**__**

Resident Evil: Forever Doomed

CHAPTER ONE

Lance Fama, an eighth grader at Linwood Middle School, was talking with his friends, Toni and Katie. They were sitting on the bleachers in the gym awaiting the whistle that would tell them to go to their lockers. 

"So," Lance said, "wasn't that weird last Wednesday?" 

"What?" asked Katie. 

"Well, you know, how there was all of those men in suits or whatever." 

"Yeah, I guess so." Toni remarked.

_R I N G!!!_

The three got up and headed towards the doors. They started talking about what they did over Memorial Day weekend. Toni, Lance, and Katie continued to make their way through the double doors which led them into the hallway--

--and they heard screaming just up ahead. The three friends tried to see what was going on, but couldn't because of all of the people blocking them.

__

I wonder what's going on!, Lance thought, _maybe somebody got hurt._

"What's happening to him?" a girl yelled out from the crowd. 

"His skin is all discolored." someone else screamed. A low, rumbling moan came out and after about a minute of silence screams arose.

-----------------------

Loud, irritating yells came from outside the large wooden doors. 

"What's going on out there?" Mrs. Finkle asked. 

"I don't know, but it's getting on my nerves." Lauren replied as she got up and went to the window set into the door. She saw a large crowd of people ranging in sizes. She sat back down, figuring it to be a fight. 

__

-----------------------

__

What's happening to me? Where am I? I feel like I'm loosing my memory. I can't move. Everything hurts inside. I don't even remember my own name. Jerry, James, Jackson, it's all running through my head so quickly. What's my mom's name? What about my father? Do I have sisters, brothers, what? I'm hungry! That's it, I NEED FLESH! I need. . . . .

The small child arose from the ground and started to move around as if he were drunk. 

"Wha-what's happening to him?" a girl from the crowd yelled out. The whole mass of people stepped back in surprise and horror. The child moved around the hall. He groaned, and moaned as if he were in grave pain. He moved his way over to Katie. 

"Get off of me!!!" she yelled as the boy grabbed her arm. He lunged his head for her arm, but before he could do anything to harm her Toni shoved him to save her friend. He fell to the floor and struggled to get up.

-----------------------

Jamal stepped out of the crowd of people and decided to kick the adolescent's head, to try and show an act of bravery, but just as his foot was about to reach the youngster's head he grabbed at him and got a hold of Jamal's leg and took a   
bite into his ankle. Jamal fell to the ground and started to wail. He now hated this kid, whether he was sick or not.

__

The bastard had no right to do that, OH MY GOD, I'M BLEEDING!!!! I have to get him back for what he's done to me.

At the thought Jamal kicked the boy in the head with his other foot, and to his surprise the skin on the top of his head started to fall off, revealing a large chunk of skull. Everyone screamed and ran away, except for the three friends.

Jamal tried to get up and run, but his leg was hurt to badly to get up and move. It hurt like shit, that's all he knew. Jamal sat there, staring at the boy, and to his dismay the boy started to crawl towards him. Rotting flesh falling off everywhere, a dark maroon blood trail following close behind him. 

"Help!! Someone!!" Jamal screamed and started to crawl away, but before he could move an inch the young child, who once thought for himself, grabbed Jamal and started to devour him. Jamal could feel his life draining with every drop of blood he lost, but he couldn't move. He went to yell for help again, but the child took a big bite on the side of Jamal's neck, and Jamal thought no more. He just lay there staring blankly at the ceiling.

-----------------------

Katie stood in horror. She and the others watched as this boy seemed to be eating Jamal. Once the crowd had cleared, all that was left in the hallway was Jamal and the kid. The small group stood there unbelieving what lay in front. They could hear the sound of nothing--

--_nothing and the sound of eating. Oh my God that's disgusting!_

The adolescent took his gaze away from his _fresh meat_ and seemed to stare at Katie. Katie could tell all of his features; pale flesh, blood around his mouth, and--

--_a piece of scalp missing!?_

The image was put together instantaneously in Katie's mind. She stared at him and he stared at her. The once-human creature let out a low moan and tried to get up. Katie ran like hell, Lance and Toni not far behind.

-----------------------

Toni ran along side the others in a panic. She couldn't understand what she just saw. It was unbelievable.

__

Was that kid actually eating Jamal? Oh my god, that poor kid. Wait, what am I talking about, whether it was Jamal or not an actual kid in Linwood ate another student. I have to be imagining things. When I think about it like this it sounds almost like a game..... 

Endless thoughts ran threw her head as she maneuvered down the frantic hallways, turning just about every other second to keep from hitting one of the other students. Kids kept flying past the trio like darting bullets. As they reached the end of the hall, they ducked into the seventh grade house center, which so happened to be empty because all of the staff went to check on the incident in the eighth grade hallway. Lance slammed the door behind them and locked it. 

"What the hell is going on here!?" Toni asked in a hard pant, trying to catch her breath. 

"I don't know, but I don't like it one bit." Katie said, also trying to catch her breath. They both immediately turned to look at Lance, to see what he thought about all of this.


	2. Chapter Two

**__**

Resident Evil: Forever Doomed

CHAPTER TWO

"What the hell is going on out there?" Lauren said. All of the loud noises that were coming from outside have now all gone. It was too odd, even for Linwood students. She got up out of her seat, once again, and opened the door and.....

__

OH MY GOD!!!

Jamal was lying on the floor. No matter how devoured the corpse looked, it was obvious that it was Jamal. Even though Lauren didn't favor Jamal all that much she still felt sorrow for him and she was hating the fact that she thought such a thing before. A sound overcame the shock in the hall. It was a shuffling sound. Lauren looked around the hall and saw what looked like the boy from before. His arms stretched out like a mummy, skin white as a cloud, and blood all around his mouth. He slowly opened his mouth and a deep moaning sound came out. He looked like a..... 

__

.....ZOMBIE!! But that's impossible. It can't be a zombie, stuff like that only happens in movies, right?

All of this happened in the split of a second and Lauren knew she had to get the hell out of there. She dashed down the hall, noticing how it was mostly deserted.

__

Everyone must've gone into the rooms, I should probably do the same.

She made a left and sped down the eighth grade hallway where most of the language classes takes place. She came up to the wall and tried to decide whether to turn left or right.

__

If I turn left I could go down to the cafetorium and see if there is anyone there to help me. If I turn right I could go out of the exit at the end of the hall. I think I'm better off getting the hell out of this school, I don't care if I get in trouble for skipping school. I'm scared shitless.

She immediately turned right and headed straight for the door. "Shit!" she yelled aloud. The door was locked up with..... steel bars? 

_This is too weird, I wonder if there's anyone in the seventh grade house center, considering it's right there._

She turned around and as she was about to start heading for the house center she heard someone. She looked around and saw a light shining out of one of the rooms. Lauren slowly crept up to the door and peered inside. She saw a somewhat tall, blonde woman talking on a cellular phone. Lauren could barely make-up what she was saying. Lauren decided that it probably wasn't too important so she started to head toward the house center.

----------------------

"Yes Kenneth, I have everything set up. Unfortunately Jeremy, the sixth grader, broke out of his cell this morning and started a commotion in the hallways, but nobody suspects a thing of what we have planned. Look, Starkly, I've got to go and check on the rest of the, quote-unquote, victims. Goodbye Kenneth." 

__

Looks like none of those little shitload students suspect a thing. My plan with  
Umbrella is going just as I planned. By this time tomorrow.... this whole school would've   
gone to hell, well, more than it already is. Then I can get my millions and get out of this crackpot state.

----------------------

Toni and Katie searched through the drawers in the secretary's desk trying to find a weapon or a clue on to what was going on. They came up with three letter openers and a box of thumbtacks. Katie had finally came to the conclusion that Lance and Toni were right with what they were saying, or at least it was the only logical solution she could think of. Just then the door swung open so fast that Toni and Katie jumped from fright. "Oh my God am I glad to see you two. That kid in the hall ate Jamal. I could barely tell it was him, but it was definitely Jamal. I'm scared, and I don't know what's going on." Lauren said as she opened the door. 

"Hey, where's Lance? Wasn't he with you two?" The two girls, who were ducked behind the desk, looked at each other and realized that Lance had been gone for about fifteen minutes now.


	3. Chapter Three

**__**

Resident Evil: Forever Doomed

CHAPTER THREE

Lance went through the cabinets in the eighth grade house center hoping to find a weapon. After turning up short at the lost and found he figured that there would be a knife or something in the house center because Mrs. Leroux must take weapons from students. It seemed like a logical idea. 

__

Who am I kidding? If I haven't found anything useful so far I'm probably not going to find anything at all. Unless...... maybe they take all of the found weapons to the main office.

He started to head out of Mrs. Leroux' office and for the door. Lance went to open the door and was shocked to see the sixth grade boy roaming outside. 

"Damn it!" He knew he didn't want to be bitten by the creature; Lance knew he didn't want to take any chances. He backed away slowly as the child stumbled slowly for him. 

"Shit, shit, shit! How the hell am I gonna get through this!?" Lance looked around the office trying to find something to defend himself with and came up short. 

"HELP!!!!" he wailed hoping that someone would hear him. The boy let out a low moan and moved in closer. 

----------------------

"HELP!!!" 

__

I see that Jeremy is doing more damage than I expected. I already locked up all of the doors by installing the automatic bar system, and the guys at Umbrella will be here to set up the bar cover, and when they're done installing the covers I can distribute my home made chocolates; damned things took me a month to make. I figured one by one the students will become undead monsters! Soon enough the testing will be done, I'll call Ken back and tell him to tell Umbrella that the testing was successful and that the T-virus works better than ever. 

----------------------

"HELP!!!"

"Oh my god! Wasn't that Lance!?" Toni yelled. 

"Yeah, I think it was. Come on let's go!" Lauren screamed out loud as she dashed for the door. She quickly opened it and darted out. Toni and Katie followed her. 

__

I'm not going to let him die, if it's the last thing I do.

They ran down the halls heading for the screaming. 

"Someone, quick!" the yell came again. 

Toni burst out, "It sounded like it was coming from the hall with the house center." The trio ran straight down the hall to save their friend. 

"This way!" Katie yelled. They turned the corner and headed down towards the house center. They approached the door and saw that the sixth grader was moving in on Lance, one foot dragging behind the other. He let out a low, gargled moan. 

"Don't you three just stand there, do something!" Lance shouted as the zombie limped closer. He was about a foot away.

_Don't worry Lance, I'll do something._

Lauren ran in and dove for the zombie, landing on it's back. It fell to the floor and Lauren kept it down until Lance had a chance to get up and run. Toni and Katie moved in. Katie went to see if Lance was okay, and Toni went to help Lauren. The virus carrier broke free just a little and was able to grab Lauren's arm. Toni tried to get it to stay down but just before Toni could get there it had taken a small bite of Lauren. 

"AAAH!!!" Toni took one of the letter openers and pinned it's arm down to the floor. Lauren quickly jumped off and took a hold of her arm. 

"Fuck!!" she blurted out in pain. Lance went over to see what happened, when he saw the bite in Lauren's arm he was virtually in shock.

----------------------

_Oh no! It bit her._

Lance stood there, hard to believe what happened.

_If we don't find the antidote, Lauren might die._

"Come on, get up." he commanded. 

"Wha-Why, what's wrong?" By the look of it Lauren was scared shit. Lance pulled Toni aside. 

"You know what might happen, right?"

"No, what?" Toni said.

"Well, I'm not sure, but I saw this movie with a bunch of zombies and one person was bit and . . . and . . ."

"And what!?" screamed Toni.

"And he mutated. I hope this isn't true, but if it's anything like the movie, Lauren might not be, well, _Lauren_ anymore."

A shocked Toni walked away.

_Shit! Why'd it have to be her!?_

----------------------

_Oh God! This can't be happening. I knew I should've stayed home today._

"Katie," Toni signaled her friend over. "Lance saw this movie with a bunch of zombies, and he thinks that Lauren may mutate. Don't tel--."

"Attention all teachers and students," Mrs. Fish's voice came over the loud speaker, "all must go directly to the cafetorium for a testing service. Thank You" 

"Did you guys hear that? I think we should go to the cafetor--" Lauren started to say but was cut off by Lance. 

"NO! We have to get to the nurse's office." They dodged their way through the all of a sudden crowd. Katie looked up and saw that they were walking right by Mr. Selover's room. He then walked out of the door. 

Katie stopped to say 'hi'. "Hi!" she said in her own, perky mood. 

"Hi, shouldn't you be heading for the cafetorium? Come on, just come with me." he said in return. Katie got lost in her own fantasy and walked right by her icon. She had totally forgotten about Toni, Lance, and Lauren.

_Aaaaaaaah, Rick. . . . yay!_

----------------------

The remaining three came to their destination, the nurse's office. Toni opened the door and allowed Lauren and Lance to enter first. There wasn't a soul inside. 

"Hello?" Toni said as she let the door to close behind her. 

"Looks like no one's here." Lance moved his way towards the back where all of the beds were, but he stopped in his tracks. There was blood covering just about every inch of the floor; kids, neither dead nor alive, in each of the beds, moaning. One of the beds was unoccupied, but not too far away from it was Mrs. Blackburrow, the nurse, sprawled out on the floor with one of the zombies eating at her. 

_Oh no! It's happening so fast. What do we do!? We have to get out of here!_

"Hold on." Lance said as he hurried towards the check-up room and searched for something he could use on Lauren's arm. He took some gauze, disinfectant spray, and some oversized band aides. Then Lance ran out and signaled for Toni and Lauren to follow him. They went into the lobby section of the office. 

"Here, spray this and put on a band aide while I keep an eye out for the zombies!" Lance told Lauren and Toni. 

_God! They're hideous than I thought_! _It's worse than the movies..._

"DONE!" Toni shouted from out front. 

"Good, I need to get the hell out of here." Lance hurried out and as he was making his way towards the two girls, he realized something. 

"Hey, where the hell is Katie!? I hope she didn't get taken by one of those zombies." A look of concern spread across all of their faces.

----------------------

"Well, I think you've finally out did yourself for once." Mrs. Guarino said in a quiet tone of voice. "I'll get all of those miserable kids into the cafetorium, make them eat three or four of my nutritious chocolates each, and then I can collect my millions. Then you'd be living the high life forever!" She trailed off into a heinous type of laugh.

_...and not only do I make lots and _lots_ of money, but I get to see those dim-witted adolescents die right before my eyes, and only _then_ will I be satisfied; and the ones who _do_ make, like there will be any of them, will have to go up against Umbrella's supreme killing machine, the Tyrant! In fact, I think I'd like to see that happen, yes, I'll take a few students and make sure that they make it to the end. _

----------------------

__

This is all really difficult to understand but the fact of the matter is that it is _happening and we have to pull through to the end. I would've thought that Katie would've been the first one to think that. Something stupid must've happened to make her bail out on her best friends. The important thing now is to find her, but this crowd is enormous._

"Okay, I have an idea on how we could find Katie and search the school for clues at the same time." Lance said unexpectedly. Lauren and Toni both looked at him. They were stopped in the intersection between the three main eighth grade hallways and the hall towards the main office and seventh grade entry hall. 

"Toni go down that hall, where all of the languages take place, Lauren, go down towards the seventh grade hall, and I'll look around upstairs to see if anything strange has happened to the sixth grade hall. Remember, don't go to the cafetorium because something seems a bit suspicious about the whole _'refreshments' _thing. Don't eat anything if you're offered okay, we don't know what could be in the food, especially considering it's Linwood food. Everyone ready?" Lance asked just to make sure they all knew what to do. Lauren nodded and Toni had a look on her face that told them that she was ready. All in all they didn't know what to expect, but they had to be ready for anything.

_Wait a minute, they don't have any weapons if there's anymore of those zombie things around._

"Wait!" Toni said. Lance and Lauren both turned around and looked at Toni through the crowd. "You guys have nothing to defend yourselves from the zombies,   
_if_ there's more of them, and you don't want to be bitten by one of those zomb--" Toni stopped herself, knowing that if she went on Lauren would freak out.

_Great job Toni! Now she _knows_ something is going to happen!_

"What _does_ happen when you get bitten. Ever since that damned thing practically gnawed my arm off you two have been acting different. Now I want an honest answer; what happens when a zombie bites you!?" Lauren insisted that either Toni or Lance told her and they both knew she wasn't going to leave until she found out. Toni looked at Lance with concern and, in return, Lance gave her the same looked. They had no way to avoid telling her, she had to find out sooner or later. 

"Look, Lauren," Toni started to say, "when you get bit by a zombie Lance thinks you might mutate." 

Lance continued on the thought, "I don't know if that's true, but if anything like this movie I saw it might just happen." he stopped knowing he couldn't go on with what he was saying. Lauren could tell by the look on his face that she only had a few hours or so. 

"Okay, I understand, but why did feel that you couldn't tell me before?" A short pause set into the mood and Lauren knew what the answer was going to be. 

"Look, the most important thing right now is to get to the bottom of this, find a cure, and get you healed, okay?" Lance had a bit of unease to his voice. Toni silently passed out the letter openers and they all went on their separate paths, trying to get themselves ready for what lies ahead.

----------------------

Lauren had made her way towards the seventh grade section of the school. It had already been deserted by the time she got there. 

_I can't believe those brainless idiots didn't tell me that I only had a few hours to live. What the hell are you talking about!? You make it seem as if it's an everyday thing, you have... A FEW HOURS TO LIVE DAMNIT!!!!!_

Lauren couldn't take it anymore and fell to her knees and broke into tears. She finally grasped that she only had a substantial amount of time left until it will all be gone.

_You can't do this Lauren, put that behind you and try to make it through. The stronger you become the quicker you can find the cure and get the hell out of here._

She stood up understanding the situation and continued her way through the hall. Lauren looked around and saw that she was by the nurses office once again. The zombies were crowded at the door trying to break free, blood dripping, flesh falling. Bloody handprints were made on the glass of the doors. Lauren couldn't help but to stare, the horror of the fact that they had once been normal kids leading normal lives, but it was all gone for them, they had nothing left to live for, and soon enough Lauren knew that she would live the same fate. She wanted to cry again but knew that it wouldn't help. 

"Is.. Anyone... Out... There...!?" A voice called from behind. Lauren turned around and saw her old science teacher, Mrs. Ford. Her blonde hair and clothes were soaking of blood. It was obvious that it was hers. She clasped for the door to try and keep balanced. 

"Oh my God, Mrs. Ford, are you okay!?" Lauren sprinted towards the teacher. "One of my students," her words were separated, clearly because of all of the pain, "attacked me as I was getting ready to go to the cafetorium, he looked bad, really bad, almost dead. He bit my shoulder, if it wasn't for the chair nearby that I threw at him he probably would've eaten me alive. I told her not to do it." The educator fell to the floor. Lauren knelt down besides her and asked, 

"Who!? Who told who not to do it!?" 

"Another teacher. She got a call on her cell phone from Umbrella one day, some Kenneth guy. Well, anyway, he wanted her to work on some experiment with the students, but she went crazy. She locked all of us in the school, and if we don't do something, this whole school will collapse. You haven't turned into one of _them_ maybe you could get some of your friends and try to stop her, but be careful she's got most of the faculty in on it. I couldn't do it, I couldn't join them. Just try and stop her, please, for everyone's sake. Will you?" Lauren looked at her ex-teacher and had only one thing on her mind right now. 

"Yes, but, who is the other teacher?" she paused, "It's, it's....." Mrs. Ford's head just fell to the ground and Lauren knew that she was no more.

_Oh my god-- I wonder who that person is. Maybe Lance found something useful, I should go upstairs and try to find him._

----------------------

"Everyone settle down." Mrs. Leroux's voice came through the speakers in the cafetorium. "I realize that it's all a bit cramped in here considering we had to fit the whole entire school in. We've been asked by a new candy factory, Umbers, to test a new type of chocolate. In the end you can tell us how you would rate it. You can take as many as you want. Dig in!" Katie was starting to make her way towards the chocolates but Mr. Selover grabbed her arm and took her aside. 

He started to whisper, "Katie, don't eat those chocolates. I don't know exactly what's going on but I've heard some rumors of an experiment. I know that you like me so much and that's why I can't let you take part in it. It just doesn't seem right. Now, promise me you won't eat one of the chocolates, okay?" 

"Um, okay."

_I wonder why he won't let me have a chocolate, and what experiment could he be talking about. UMBERS-- UMBERS-- Experiments? Oh my God! What if the chocolates have something in them to turn the whole school into.... zombies!?_

"Stop!! Nobody eat the chocolates!!!" She yelled out, but only the few people around her heard her over the uncontrollably loud crowd. 

"Shut up!" a boy about half her height said from behind her. 

"Fuck off!" Some girl said from in front of her. Katie knew that there was no way of stopping these kids from eating the chocolate.

_Oh my god!!! What have I done, I totally left Lauren, Toni, and Lance all for the chance to be with my love. I have to find them. I doubt they'd be here, after what happened they wouldn't be dumb enough to come here. _

She made her way towards the doors and left. There wasn't one person in the hall. Without thinking she dashed towards the nurses office remembering that they were going to go there. She would only hope to find them.


	4. Chapter Four

**__**

Resident Evil: Forever Doomed

CHAPTER FOUR

"Come on, you'd think there'd be more up here than just a few zombies." Lance said to himself. He walked down the uninhabited halls of Linwood. He stopped next to his sixth grade locker.

_If only I could go back to that time. Sure I had to put up with Zeno and all of them people, but it's a hell of a lot better than watching my friends die. I would've laughed at the thought of zombies roaming the halls back then._

BOOM-- the door to the sixth grade house center burst open. 

"Holy Shit!" Lance shrieked in fright. A zombie fell out. Dark, thick blood oozed from a gaping hole in it's chest with a stapler sticking out. 

"Damn creatures." A voice from inside screeched. 

_That voice sounds familiar. Almost like--_

"Rachel?" Lance peered into the house center. 

"Lance! Oh, am I glad to see you." Rachel's frightened voice cried out. 

"What the hell are you doing up here?" 

"Well I was downstairs and on my way to the cafetorium I had to get something from my locker so I stopped, and by the time I was done everyone was gone." she paused, as if she was about to cry, "On my way there this creature jumped out of the basement door and grabbed me." 

"Oh my god, it didn't bite you, did it?" Lance asked, just to make sure she hadn't been infected. 

"No, I escaped it. I started to run away and another one popped out, so naturally I outran it like the first one," she continued, "and they just kept coming out so I figured that there wouldn't be any up here, but as you can see, I was wrong." 

"Is there anything else that you noticed that didn't seem right, aside from all of the zombies?" Lance asked, she replied. 

"Well, yes, remember how I said that the first monster jumped out of the basement, the door was open _before_ it jumped out." Rachel sat down in a chair and virtually broke into tears. Lance sat down in the seat next to her and patted her back. "Don't worry now, we'll get through this. Come on," Lance said as he got up, "Toni and Lauren are downstairs, let's go and look for them and we can put a stop to this together." Rachel got up and they both stepped over the zombie in the doorway and walked away.

----------------------

"Boy am I glad to find you." Katie ran down the hall towards Toni, screaming. "Katie! We thought you got eaten or something." Katie instinctively hugged Toni because she was so glad to see her. 

Toni pushed Katie away, "Where the hell were you!? You scared the shit out of just about all of us!" 

"Well, it's kind of embarrassing. You know when we were on the way to the nurses office?" 

"Uh huh." 

"Rick came out of his room and...." Katie smiled at the thought of Mr. Selover, "and.... I went with him!" She started to jump up and down very perkily. Toni grabbed a hold of Katie to stop her. 

"Katie, are you forgetting one thing? The school has been overrun by blood-thirsty zombies!" 

"Wait, where's Lance and Lauren?!" Katie finally snapped out of her _mood_ and grabbed a hold of reality. 

"We all split up to search for you!" 

"Let's go and get them!" Katie clutched Toni and pulled her down the hall. "Lance went upstairs!" They ran for the stairs and made their way up.

----------------------

"May 20th, 1999 (11:04PM)

So far the testing has been going as planned, Samantha Jackson has already showed signs of genetic alterations. I've decreased about five percent of the toxins from the T-Virus to slow the mutation so it would be easier to study. So far it has decreased the metamorphosis time about 95%, compared to the original mutating time of about one hour and thirty minutes; when you calculate the 95% difference it should last about three days.

May 23rd, 1999 (8:53PM)

Something has gone wrong with the mutation process and Samantha has stopped mutating. I figured everything to be fine, but she started to vomit and followed with the rest of the metamorphosis in about two minutes. Considering that I have injected the virus into the other kids about five minutes of confinement, I estimate them to go though the same process in order of captivation. Jeremy was one of our last so he's projected to go through the same progression within a day or so. Another thing about the rapid mutating, the children seemed to have unbearable strength before final decaying. One of them was able to bite right through one of the bars, I had to lay him down before he escaped into the rest of the school.

May 29th (8:15AM)

Today, the most terrible thing happened. All of the subjects have escaped. I have a feeling that most of them are still in the basement labs, but some might've escaped upstairs. I hid all of the weapons in the storage locker downstairs just in case one of the kids, probably creatures now, gets a hold of one. This morning, when I was walking to my room, I saw a crowd of people and as I passed by it I saw Jeremy vomiting. I immediately knew that he was going to start mutating only moments later. I continued my path threw the crowd as if I hadn't noticed anything. It's only a matter of hours before the rest of the subjects begin final transformation. Luckily nobody in the multitude of people saw me. Now that I'm back in my room I can hear yelling from outside. If I hadn't offered to split my money with the rest of the faculty they would be panicking. A few   
of them refused, but they'll be taken care of in time. I can only hope that--"

Rachel cut off from what she was reading. It seemed to be a diary, or journal, of some sort. 

"It ends there. It was written just this morning." Rachel looked up from the bloodstained, crumpled piece of paper. Lance had found it on the floor near the basement door. They'd went back to the first floor to see if they could find any clues on what happened-- and they found one. 

"Should we go down and get the weapons?" Rachel asked. Lance stood there, thinking. 

"I say we regroup with Katie and the others first. Just in case they've gotten into any trouble or don't think to go down." 

"Good let's go!" Rachel and Lance ran down the hall.

_God, I hope we find them. I don't know how much longer Lance and I can go on our own with one letter opener. If only there were something more we could use to defend ourselves._

----------------------

__

Where the hell is Lance? He said he'd be up here.

Lauren checked just about every hall upstairs and looked into just about all of the rooms, and there was no sign of Lance. 

"Come on, this way." Lauren heard faint voices coming from the stairway. 

_That sounds like Toni! She's probably up here to find Lance too._

"Toni!?" Lauren called as she headed for the stairs. 

"Lauren, is that you?" 

"Yeah." Lauren had reached the stairs and could see Toni and Katie making their way up. "Katie, are you okay?" 

"I'm fine, where's Lance?" 

"I don't know, he was supposed to be here, but I can't find him. He probably got sidetracked or something. Maybe he went downstairs, because he's nowhere to be found up here." 

"Fine," Toni said, "Let's go!" 

They all made there way down the stairs.

__

I hope we find you soon, Lance, I don't want to die, especially like this.

----------------------

The kids of Linwood dove into the chocolates, unknowing to the truth behind them. "Denita," Mrs. Fish asked Mrs. Guarino, "Did you bring any weapons for when they turn into zombies?" "Don't worry, I've got everything under control. Just stay on the stage and they won't be able to get you, trust me." Mrs. Fish nodded in agreement and looked at the students.

_Everything _is_ under control. Once all of them have mutated I'll just throw the staff in, the kids will tear them to shreds, and all of the money will be mine; and the teachers who didn't decide to join my 'team' are still down and they'll get their _share_ of this project. I already saw Katie leave, thanks to the help of Rick._

Mrs. Guarino looked down from the stage and visualized what it would look like when the action starts. She knew that they only had a limit of about fifteen to thirty minutes before anything would commence.

----------------------

"Toni!! Katie!! Lauren!!" both Rachel and Lance called. They needed to find their friends, fast! They searched the whole bottom floor of Linwood and came up short. They had dashed up the stairs. 

"Toni!! Katie!! Lauren!!" They called out again. 

"Lance?" a distant yell came from down the hall. They couldn't recognize which one of their friends it had been, but they knew it was one of them. Both of them ran towards the voices, and heard running which told them that their companions were doing the same. 

"Lance, is it you?!" As Lance and Rachel turned the corner they stopped; they saw all three of them, Toni, Lauren _and_ Katie running down the hall. A smile was brought upon all of their faces. 

"Where the hell did you go!?" Katie asked Lance. 

"I could ask you the same question. It's not important right now, follow me." Lance started to sprint towards the stairs on the other side of the cafetorium. He didn't care what questions they had for him, or Rachel, he just wanted to get downstairs. 

----------------------

Jill Valentine ran threw the halls of Linwood middle school. She had gotten into New Jersey the day she heard that there had been Umbrella activity going on. It took her nearly an hour to find a way into the school. She tried one of the doors, but when she went to open it, her hand went right through it. She then realized that it was paper. Jill had found thick, steel bars behind them. Chances were that there would be bars on all of the windows and doors that connected into the school. The paper was obviously there as a cover up. She zipped up her blue sweatshirt about halfway to make sure it didn't fall off. Then Jill began her journey up one of the trees, to see if they had bothered to put bars on the top windows. She was wrong, but she did find a window where the bars seemed loose. Luckily, she was able to kick it in. 

_I hope Umbrella had nothing to do with turning these kids into one of those zombies. And if they--_

Her thought was cut off at the sight of a zombie. It stumbled through the halls. She automatically knew that it was too late.She stared at the zombie, as if seeing it for her first time. Her experiences in Europe, about two years ago, with the other STARS had turned up nowhere, they couldn't even find the Umbrella headquarters. Things had been pretty much quiet since, or just kept well under wraps. She knew she was on this new mission alone; Chris Redfield was spending time with his sister Claire, Barry Burton had retired and was now spending time with his family, and she knew that he deserved that much, they hadn't heard much from Rebecca Chambers since the Caliban Cove incident, and Brad was... dead. She stopped staring and grabbed for her book-bag which had a few weapons, including a few Beretta's with tons of 9mm rounds already loaded so she wouldn't have to waist time to load. She pulled out one of the Beretta's and shot the undead creature. It fell to the floor, but almost immediataly got back up again. She shot it once more, a direct shot to the head, and it let out one last moan and dropped. Jill moved over to the zombie and checked it out; by it's size she could tell that it had once been a child, but the resemblance ended there. She continued to look at the sprawled out corpse. 

_Damn you Umbrella. You just never quit, not even when it comes to innocent children._

She got up and dusted off her pants and was ready to continue her search for survivors. 

__

Thump!

Alert as ever Jill looked up and was almost in shock. A group of five kids stood at the end of the hall. Jill was surprised at the sight of _living_ children. 


	5. Chapter Five

**__**

Resident Evil: Forever Doomed

CHAPTER FIVE

"Who's she supposed to be?" Lauren asked. Nobody answered. They all had a look of shock on their faces, considering they had no clue who this woman was. She stood there, in her blue jacket halfway zipped, a black shirt showing underneath, dark blue jeans and white sneakers. Katie had glanced a look at the rest of her friend's expressions and continued to wonder who she was. Katie didn't know who she was, and how Lance would know, but she wanted to get the bottom of this --fast! "Who are you?" She finally asked. "I'm Jill, Jill Valentine."

"Don't take this the wrong way, Jill, but what are you doing here?" Lance asked.

"Well, I come from a city called Raccoon City. A couple months ago me and my team, S.T.A.R.S., found a house filled with zombies. We had no clue what the hell was happening, but we later found out that a major corporation by the name of Umbrella was behind all of it. We all escaped, but soon enough the whole town was infested with those undead creatures. Luckily, we made it out of the city in time before they. . . ." Jill stopped and bowed her head.

"Before they what?" asked Katie.

"They had to blow up the city. It was too much to take care of and that was the only way the government could think of destroying all that destroyed them." Jill looked up to see what they had to say.

"How come we didn't here about it?" Toni asked.

"Umbrella's so powerful I wouldn't be surprised if they _paid_ people not to air the broadcast. Look, whether you kids believe me or not, we have to get out of here. I can't take care of all of you so.... do any of you know how to work a gun?" 

"You're not serious are you?" Katie asked. 

"Tell me, do you want to live or not?" Katie could see that Jill was very serious with what she was talking about by the humorless look on her face.


	6. Chapter Six

**__**

Resident Evil: Forever Doomed

CHAPTER SIX

The kids had been able to eat all of the chocolates made, which was no surprise to Mrs. Guarino. There were screams starting to rise from the crowd. Screams of kids seeing their friends turn into flesh-eating monsters, screams of kids turning into zombies, screams of shear terror. Mrs. Guarino could spot about ten children already mutating. As she looked around the room, she saw Rick with a look on his face of shock and horror. One of the zombies was making its way towards him, luckily Mrs. Guarino had already activated the locks on the doors to make sure no one could get out and _survive_, so to speak. She gazed into Rick's eyes as he gave her one final look. She just stood there, and smiled. Mr. Selover was then lost into the crowd of mindless abominations. Mrs. Guarino looked to her left and saw Mrs. Leroux and Mrs. Fish stare into the horde of people in pure terror. They hadn't seen Mrs. Guarino's inventions the way she could; she could look onto them for hours and just be astonished with there ways. Mrs. Guarino slowly moved towards the other women on the stage. 

"Looks like you might not get your money after all." They stared into Denita's eyes with uncertainty. The were stunned with what had happened. Both of them had no idea that it would look like this. 

"Like I said, ladies, the money is mine." Mrs. Guarino shoved the women into the crowd. A shriek came from both of their mouths, and then they were no more.

_Everything's going perfectly. Just about everyone in here is a zombie, I don't have to split my money with anyone, and best of all, I'll get to release the Tyrant soon._She stood there and looked at the crowd with gratification and truly felt like laughing, but she held it all back in, thinking about what was to come.

----------------------

It had only been a matter of minutes since they'd met Ms. Valentine and Toni had a strong liking to her. She had gone over the basics of loading, aiming, and firing. The group didn't seem to have to much trouble learning, but Toni could tell that both Rachel and Katie weren't to sure about it all. 

"Any questions?" Jill asked. No reply. "Good, let's get moving. Any idea where we should go?" 

"Um, Rachel and I found this memo, it seems to be a report of some kind." Lance handed Jill the report. There was a period of silence as Jill read the report. 

"Damn it." she said. 

"What, what's wrong?" Rachel asked. 

"They're starting to test the T-Virus on kids. They'd never done that before, well, that I know of anyway." She seemed to stare off into space as she spoke. The group knew that she was thinking of the endless possibilities of what could, or would happen. 

"We have to get to the basement, I'm not sure if a few Beretta's could hold out. Which way?" 

Stunned, Lauren responded, "This way." The kids ran towards the stairs that would lead down; Jill close behind.

----------------------

After they made it down the stairs, which left them in the eighth grade hallway, they headed towards the basement door. 

_This is the hall where James had most of his classes._

Lance had just realized that he hadn't thought of his best friend ever since all of _this_ started. He wondered what happened to him, but quickly got rid of the thought and continued to run for his life.

"Come on, almost there." Toni called from the front. She made a sharp left, and ran. Past rooms 816, 815, 814, and so on. They slowed down and got a glimpse of what was left of Jamal on the floor. They began to run again, but stopped. Zombies, stumbling near the door. 

"Well, looks like a good time for target practice." Jill said. She aimed her gun at the mob of creatures. Everyone was anxious, but nervous as they raised their weapons. 

__

BANG!

Jill's shotgun shot a bullet which went flying. It was so fast they couldn't even see it; the only thing they could see was the cloud of smoke which raised out from the barrel in Jill's M870. 

"Damn." Lance said under his breath. A moan came from the group and blood was splattered all over the gym doors. Lance looked into the crowd, remembering James, and wondering if his friend was there.

__

BANG!

Lance squeezed the trigger and another moan was cried out. He looked onto his friends as they stared at him. He nodded and they rose their weaponry in the   
air, and fired.

__

BANG! BANG!! BANG!!!

Bullets went flying left and right. The walls and lockers surrounding the creatures were dark red with blood.

"Come on," Jill cried, "there's a path." She ran towards an opening in the crowd, and the eighth graders followed. Jill zoomed into the door, followed by Toni, Lance, Katie, Lauren, and--

"HELP!!!" A blood curdling cry came out

_Huh!?_

"Rachel!!" Toni screamed. They all turned and saw Rachel down on the floor. Apparently one of the zombies had grabbed her and she fell. 

"UMBRELLA, STOP IT!!" Jill made her way back up the stairs, kneeled down, and grabbed Rachel's outstretched arm. Lance could see Jill struggling to stay still so he grabbed her ankles, and Toni and Katie helped him. 

"AAAAAAAAH!!!" Rachel screamed. They all looked up to see Jill's blood stained hand, empty. They all closed their eyes at the thought of what Rachel was now going through, and another yell came out. Lance and his friends could hear Jill whimper.

----------------------

__

Why Umbrella, why do you have to fuck_ everyone's life up? _

Jill knelt on the steps and tried to hold back her tears. She remembered the girls face and let it all out. She slowly got up and tried to keep her balance. Jill closed the door, not wanting to hear the _triumphant_ moans of the un-living. 

Wiping the tears from her face, Jill started to speak, "So, how 'bout you say we go on." 

"What the _fuck_ are you talking about, our friend was just _eaten_ alive." Lance called. 

"Look, I feel just as bad as the rest of you three, but if you want to live I say you follow me, and if you want the same fate as her, you stay here and wait for them to break down the door. Well, are any of you in, or not?" Jill looked around. They knew that she wasn't trying to be mean, but trying to tell the truth. 

"Good, let's go." She made her way down the hall in silence, the kids doing just the same. Jill stopped and turned around. 

"Look-- I don't mean to sound cruel but I just want you to realize the truth. Chances are we're not all going to make it, and her having the virus makes it all the worse." 

"Wait a second, how did you know I had gotten the virus?" Lauren asked. "You're veins, they're changing color. It's one of the first symptoms, if you didn't know."

"What's going to happen to me?" asked Lauren. Jill didn't bother to look up from reloading her gun, knowing that she couldn't tell somebody something like that eye to eye. 

"You're going to mutate." After a few moments of silence she finally looked up and saw Lauren crying.

__

What the hell are you doing to these kids, Jill, you're ruining their lives more than Umbrella has.

"Look, I'm sorry, but we need to move on if you want to find an antidote in time before, you know." she remarked. "Agreed?" Jill asked and soft 'fine's and 'okay's came from the group. She held up her gun, and continued to walk.

----------------------

Mrs. Guarino walked around the vacant cafetorium, stepping over partially eaten bodies and thick puddles of blood. 

"Damn I'm good." she said under her breath. 

She looked up at the sound of a broad voice, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" 

"Kenneth Starkly, wha-- what are you doing here?" Mrs. Guarino's startled voice barely echoed in the large, empty room. 

"I was sent to check up on you, a sort of _surprise_ visit. Now, what the hell did you do here?!" 

"I was testing the virus, like I was told." 

"We selected you because we thought you would be right for the job, and your instructions were to test the T-Virus on a _couple_ kids, not the whole God-forsaken school!!" 

"But, but--" for once in her life, Mrs. Guarino was speechless. 

"Looks like you know too much, and there's nothing left to do but to," Mrs. Guarino shook her head in disregard, "there's nothing left to do but to _dispose_ of you." Her eyes grew with fear as he finished his sentence. Kenneth pulled out a 9mm handgun, aimed, and-- 

_BANG!!_

"Right between the eyes." Kenneth uttered. "Just according to plan."

----------------------

The stairs to the basement led out into a small hallway. The walls gray, and the air moist. They could hear loud rumbling; the sounds of air ducts and water pipes. 

"So, do we move forward?" Katie asked. 

"Looks like we've got no choice." Jill said as she inched towards the door. The door made a screechy type sound, obviously from it being metal.

_Before it was easier, we knew our way around the school, but this place is totally new. I don't think that I've ever been so scared in my life._

As the thoughts ran threw Lauren's head she held on to the gun tighter, as if it were a lucky charm of some sort. She looked around the large room, walls same as before, and the same moist feel on her skin. Only one thing stood out in this room, the smell of death. There were three doors in the room, two to the left and one facing the stairs farther down the wall. 

"Which one do we go to?" Lauren's frightened voice echoed in the empty chamber. 

"I think we should split up, that way we'd be able to cover more ground easier." Jill stated, "Lance, you and Toni take that door, Katie and Lauren you take that door, and I'll go through the other." While Jill's smooth, and calm voice reverberated in the room she signaled where to go. "Got it?" She asked. They all shook their heads and went to their designated doors. 


	7. Chapter Seven

**__**

Resident Evil: Forever Doomed

CHAPTER SEVEN

****

"You scared?" Katie asked Lauren. 

"No shit Katie." Lauren's voice quivered. The hall that lay beyond the single door was very similar, gray walls, the only difference is that pipes ran overhead. The corridor made a sort of zigzag then continued straight. At the very end it made a 180° turn. Neither one of the two girls made a sound, they just walked with their guns out in front of them. The hall made another zigzag turn and continued straight. Katie and Lauren could see that it ended. 

"Look." Lauren said. She pointed out a doorknob at the end and Katie knew that Lauren was pointing out that there was a door..

_I hope that there's no zombies through that door._

Katie kept thinking of what lay beyond the door. The girls were scared and they just wanted to get out. When they made it to the end of the hall Lauren reached for the doorknob and began to turn it.

----------------------

Kenneth Starkly stood in the middle of the cafetorium. His six foot tall body cast a shadow which lay over the corpses. He fixed his short, dark-brown hair. 

_I must get to the basement and collect the rest of the report. Damn bitch couldn't even send it to me._

Kenneth held out the report which Mrs. Guarino had sent him a few weeks ago.

UMBRELLA REPORT

April 12th, 1999 (6:05PM)

I've captured my very first test subject today. A seventh grader by the name of Nicole Margot. It was hard to manage her, but once I injected her with the sedative she was out cold. As soon as she wakes up I will inject her with the T-Virus, simply because I wouldn't be able to see signs until all of her vital signs are up and running, so to speak.

April 13th, 1999 (5:38AM)

Nicole woke up this morning. She was startled by her new surroundings, but the screaming didn't last long. I injected her with .10mL mixed with H20. Her veins changed to a dark green color almost instantly. The area around the injection started to rot at contact. The veins throughout the rest of her body also changed to a dark green, and after about a minute she started to completely rot. About five minutes after the injection she was nothing but a pile of skin and bones. I will change the virus based on my synthesis of what happened with Nicole. I will shortly collect more specimens and test my _new_ virus on them.

Also, I set the password for the alarm system today. It is the numeric version of the word: Tyrant. (By 'numeric' it means as if to be dialed on a telephone.)

----------------------

When Toni and Lance stepped through the large metal door they didn't know what to expect. The room had the same feel as the other room, everything was basically the same except for the form of the room. It was a small hall which ran left and right, and at the end of the left side it veered right. 

"Do we go?" Lance's scared voice echoed lightly. There was a short pause, both kids scared and silently screaming inside.

_There's nothing to it Toni, you can do this._

Toni inched her way past Lance and walked down the passageway. Her footsteps added a very bad chill to the sound of nothing. Lance walked hastily to catch up to the girl. The frightened teens trying their hardest to not let the smell of death get to them.

----------------------

Toni and Lance changed direction at the corner and stopped. They looked onto another very small hall which had a few lockers at the end; the only problem was that metal bars stood in their way.

_Could this be the weapon storage that was in that report?!_

Lance lingered onto the very thought of weapons, pictures from the game flashing through his mind. He began to walk again, not saying a word. He spotted a keyhole set into the bars and he stopped. Lance turned his head back to his friend and gave her a look. He knew that she had already saw the keyhole and she shrugged. Lance turned back towards the railing which ran from wall to wall. He looked around, trying to find signs of a key-ring or a message or--

--Lance noticed a piece of paper on the wall and he moved towards it. He opened his mouth to read it, "All doors will unlock once alarm is activated." Lance turned his head back to Toni and again she shrugged. They began to walk back.

----------------------

"What is this place?" asked Lauren.

"I don't know, but I don't want to search it alone. I want to find Jill and the others. I'm scared."

"But--" Before Lauren could continue Katie grabbed her and dragged her out the door.

__


	8. Chapter Eight

**__**

Resident Evil: Forever Doomed

CHAPTER EIGHT

"Fuck!" called Kenneth. He stood before a large mass of zombies ranging in size. He sneered at what Denita had done. He was neither happy nor mad. Kenneth didn't know what to feel; he wanted to be happy, and yet he didn't. 

_Damn this is good._

Kenneth looked down at his S&W M19 and decided that there were just too many of them for his Magnum to handle. He saw a small passageway between the lockers and the creations and chose to try and make it. He dashed right through not stopping.

__

I wonder why they didn't even attempt to get me. He questioned.

He stopped and looked back on the group and saw that they had a meal of their own. He looked down and saw the top of a scalp, brown, curly hair rest atop the bloody skin. Kenneth continued to look at it, and for a moment there he wondered if he actually felt sorry for the girl. "Nah." he said aloud and walked away. 

----------------------

Jill stood in the large, open room once again, awaiting her children _friends _to come back. Jill didn't know whether to call them friends, or acquaintances. 

_I guess they are my friends._

Jill was remembering what Claire had told her about Sherry Birkin. It was very much like this; Claire finds little lost Birkin, daughter of the creator of the T- _and_ G-Virus, William Birkin, and saves her life. Claire did end up having to take care of Sherry after what they _thought_ was the end of this whole ordeal. Jill met Sherry on a few occasions, just recently. Sherry turned fourteen just last month.

_She must be about the same age as these kids._

Jill stood still, thinking about everything; about how one simple, undersized task turned into a giant suicide mission, about how she could never go back to the life she once lived, about how she would never make it through to the end. Jill couldn't help but shed a few tears. She still stood there, doing nothing but thinking. A salty tear reaching her mouth; tears dripping down her cheek, giving her the slightest tingle. Jill just let them slide down her face, ignoring the sense.

_You can't do this Jill, at least not now, _especially _now! You have to stay strong for these kids, and mostly for yourself._

"You can do it." Jill said strongly, wiping the tears from her face. 

"Do what?" she heard Lance ask. Jill turned around to see Toni and Lance standing by the open door. 

"Nothing. Did you find anything?" Jill asked her question strongly, and without emotion. 

"Yeah, we think we found the weapon storage room. You know the one in the letter." Toni said, still looking into Jill's reddened eyes. 

"Great." Jill replied, with the slightest bit of a tremble in her saddened voice. "Were you crying?" Lance asked after about a second of nothing. Jill wiped her eyes.

_Real smart Jill, now they'll _know_ that you'd been crying._

"You _were_ crying." Lance said. 

"Just a little bit." Jill managed to say. Lance stepped closer to Jill. 

"What's wrong?" he asked. Jill opened her mouth to speak, trying her hardest not to cry again. 

"I can't go on. I just can't." Lance darted a look towards his friend and saw concern in her face. 

"Yes you can, you have to be able to go." 

A single tear ran down her face as she opened her mouth to speak, "Don't you get it, Umbrella has won." She paused. "There just is no stopping Umbrel--" 

"You're right, Jill." Lance interrupted, "There is no stopping Umbrella as long as we're standing her bullshitting about it. We have to stay strong, and we have to work together. We _will_ stop Umbrella. Together." Jill looked into Lance's caring eyes. He smiled, and she couldn't help but to smile back.

_He's right. You can't let this get you down._

She stood up straight, looked at Lance again, and then at Toni and nodded. "Good, let's go." Toni said and they all headed towards the door that Katie and Lauren went into.

----------------------

"What's that?" Katie asked. 

"What?" 

"It sounded like a door." 

"Yeah maybe--" 

"Shh." Katie interrupted. 

"So, you say the door was locked?" Katie let out a sigh of relief. 

"Oh, it's just Lance and the others." Lauren nodded her head. The girls stared at the corner, waiting for their friends to come into view. 

The footsteps grew louder, and louder. Lauren and Katie could see the shadows illuminating on the wall.

_There's Lance's shadow, Toni, Jill, and..... What the hell is that!?_

The three friends moved around the corner and stopped. 

"Hey." Toni said, she sounded disappointed. No response came from either of the girls, they just continued to watch the shadow move.

_It's seems to be walking around.... on the ceiling!!?_

"Um," Lauren started. A single fleshless claw came into view. 

"What, what is it?" Jill asked. Katie pointed a shaky finger. Jill turned around and--

--the claw fell from the ceiling and right into Jill's arm. The creature stuck out a large massive tongue.

"Shoot the damn thing." Jill cried out. Lance raised his gun and began to fire.

_Bang! Bang! _

Shots flew everywhere, along with large amounts of blood. The blood, thick and red, splattered all of the walls. The creature let out a shriek as it fell to the floor, kicking it's leg's wildly. 

"Is," Toni started, "Is it dead?" 

"Let's hope so." Lance said, taking a step closer to the creature. "Yeah, it's dead." Lance uttered. 

"What was it?" Lauren asked moving closer to their friends. 


	9. Chapter Nine

**__**

Resident Evil: Forever Doomed

CHAPTER NINE

****

_Oh my God..... _

Lance stood before the fallen creature. They all stared at the monster.

"Well?" Katie asked. Lance snapped out of his trance, 

"Huh? Um, well what?" 

"What is it?" Lance didn't answer. He just continued to stare at the creature. "Lance, you okay?" Toni asked. Lance could feel their eyes staring at him; they were staring for an answer, but most of all they were staring for comfort. 

Lauren opened her mouth and yelled, "Will somebody tell me what the hell is going on here!?" Lance turned around and stared at Lauren. 

"Don't you get it?" He yelled. 

"It's over. If we have to deal with _those_ things running around we're not going to make it. If there's one, there's bound to be more!!" He didn't know why he was yelling, but something inside of him just made him mad. On top of it all he was very sad, he knew that he wouldn't survive the day. Lance's mind was racing. Endless thoughts ran through his head.

_Stop this, Lance, just stop it now! If you break down now you'll all die. _

The thoughts mixed together in his brain, and one word seemed to pop out of the rest: Jill. Lance's expression soon changed. He peered around the corner and there she lay, Jill. She was in a pile of blood. Lance could only hope that it wasn't her blood, but the creature's. 

"Jill?" he said. Her arm moved. Lance cleared his throat, "Jill?" He moved closer. 

_Oh God Jill, answer me please._

"Jill?" He said, sadness could clearly be heard in his voice, but he didn't care. She didn't move. He fell to his knees right beside her body and started to cry. Katie, Toni, and Lauren looked at him, and they were speechless. 

"Ugh." A moan came out. Lance raised his fallen head and peered into Jill's eyes as they opened. 

He watched as she opened her mouth to speak, "What," she took a breath, "happened?" A smile spread across Lance's face as he wiped the tears. 

"Are you okay?" he asked. Jill as she sat up. 

"I'm fine." They both stood up. Jill wiped her pants. "So, what are we all doing just standing here, we have lives to save." 

"Whose?" Katie asked. 

With a grim on her face Jill replied, "Our own." Lance smiled, and saw his friends do the same.

----------------------

Kenneth walked up to the storage closet. "107. That's what it says on this map." He was looking over a map of the school that Mrs. Guarino had sent him marking all of the entrances. He went to open the door, and to his surprise, it was locked. "Shit." He uttered under his breath.

_What the hell am I supposed to do now? _

The other two basement entrances had been blocked. The one with the girl and the other one was impossible to get to. The whole entire hall was filled with zombies. Kenneth looked down and started to walk away. He walked a few steps and then something spectacular caught his eye. It was his gun. 

_Duh, you have a gun, just shoot the damn thing._

He turned around and--

--_Bang!_

The door knob blew off from the blast of his Magnum and the door swung open. Kenneth stared inside. Stairs leading down, darkness covering every inch, except for a small glow obviously coming from a light downstairs. He slowly crept up to the door. He stared into the darkness and took a deep breath, hoping it wouldn't be his last.


	10. Chapter Ten

**__**

Resident Evil: Forever Doomed

CHAPTER TEN

****

Toni stared in shock. She didn't want to believe what she saw. As soon as they passed through the door everyone's child-like smiles faded away. The room was empty and the unpleasant smell of death lingered. There were no walls; instead, jail cells lined the room. In the center of the room was a single operating table, straps and all. 

"What the hell did they do in here?" Toni asked. Nobody answered, they were all appalled by the blood-stains everywhere. Toni looked at Jill. Her face had a sorrowful expression on it. 

"You okay?" Toni whispered. 

"I'm fine." 

Toni turned back around and looked into one of the cells. A single chair was in it. Blood was everywhere. She moved over to the next one. It was exactly the same.

_Clang!_

"What was that?" Lance asked. 

"I don't know," Katie started, "It sounded like it came from down there." The group made their way to the back of the room. 

"Oh." Lauren said. A zombie was in one of the cells banging against the door. "Hey, what's that?" Toni said pointing to a sign on the other wall. 

"In case of emergency trigger alarm." Lance read. "And look." he said signaling to a small LCD screen and keypad on the wall next to the sign. 

"This must be how we trigger the alarm." Lance pressed a button. The machine made a small beep. Lance sighed. "It says please enter password." He didn't look up from the screen as the rest of them sighed. 

_Shit! So close to._

----------------------

Ken walked around the hall. He'd tried most of the doors. They were all locked and his gun hadn't work. "Damn bitch could've left me a master key or _something_." He came up to the end of the hall and stairs were positioned in front of him. Ken shrugged and began to walk up the steps. When he reached the top he went to open the door and stopped. It was locked. He bent down and looked carefully at the lock, just like all the others, perhaps it had a lock he could unlock or something. 

_Click!_

_Finally, something!!_

A large gray room lay beyond the door; three other doors filled the room. "Now where?" Ken asked himself. He walked to the first door on his right. A long hall stood before him. The sound of voices could be heard somewhere at the end. 

"Who the hell--" Ken whispered to himself. He slowly walked through the hall. He could see end the end of the hall. A door stood open. His eyes widened and a smirk formed on his slim face. Ken crept up to the door and peered inside. Five people stood at the end of the room; three girls, one boy, and--

_Jill Valentine? Figures. There has to be someway to get rid of her. This is my last chance to complete the testing, but I can't get my hands on those kids with _her_ around._

Kenneth listened carefully to try and make out what they were saying. 

"How the hell are we going to get out of here. Lauren doesn't have much time left, having the virus and all." The boy said. 

"Shut up, Lance. I got the damn virus saving your sorry ass." One of the girls chimed in. 

"Look," Jill said, "Let's not argue now. We have to find a way to get out of here."

_Aha! One of them has the virus. Maybe if I sort of tag along with them I can record what happens to her. Perfect. _

Ken took one step into the room. "Hello." he said calmly. They all glanced a look at him. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kenneth St--" He stopped. 

_Don't use your real name or Ms. Valentine will remember you for sure._

"--uart. Kenneth Stuart. Call me Ken." They stared at Ken uneasily.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**__**

Resident Evil: Forever Doomed

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Jill stared into the eyes of this very mysterious man. She could swear that she saw him someplace before, but she couldn't remember where. 

"I'm Jill, Jill Valentine." Ken nodded. "This is Lance, Toni, Lauren, and Katie." She pointed to each one as she called their names. 

"How did you get here?" Lance asked. 

"It's hard to explain. You probably wouldn't understand anyway." He turned away. 

"Hey, they may be kids, but trust me these kids aren't stupid." Jill yelled. Everyone could tell that this was her way of expressing her anger. 

"Thanks." Lauren whispered. 

"Look, I just want to get out of here. I'm not saying that they're stupid I'm just saying," He paused, "Okay, so maybe I don't know what I'm saying. Now, are you with me or not?" 

"Are _we _with _you_? Don't you mean are _you_ with _us_?!" Lance blurted out. 

"I don't need this." With that Ken walked out the room. 

"What was that all about?" Katie asked. 

"I don't know, but I hope we don't see that asshole again. Let's go. We're not going anywhere just standing around here." They all walked towards the door. 

"Hey, what's this?" Lauren bent down and picked up a piece of paper. 

"That _Ken_ guy must have dropped this." She held it up and began to read.

"UMBRELLA REPORT

April 12th, 1999 (6:05PM)

I've captured my very first test subject today. A seventh grader by the name of Nicole Margot. It was hard to manage her, but once I injected her with the sedative she was out cold. As soon as she wakes up I will inject her with the T-Virus, simply because I wouldn't be able to see signs until all of her vital signs are up and running, so to speak.

April 13th, 1999 (5:38AM)

Nicole woke up this morning. She was startled by her new surroundings, but the screaming didn't last long. I injected her with .10mL mixed with H20. Her veins changed to a dark green color almost instantly. The area around the injection started to rot at contact. The veins throughout the rest of her body also changed to a dark green, and after about a minute she started to completely rot. About five minutes after the injection she was nothing but a pile of skin, and bones. I will change the virus based on my synthesis of what happened with Nicole. I will shortly collect more specimens and test my _new_ virus on them.

Also, I set the password for the alarm system today. It is the numeric version of the word: Tyrant. (By 'numeric' it means as if to be dialed on a telephone.)"

"Password?" Lance said. "That must be the password for this." He quickly walked back to the screen. He bent down and looked at the keypad. 

"Hey, come here. There's letters written below these numbers." Lance began pressing numbers. With each key pressed a small beep filled the silence. 

"Done." A small melodic tune played, followed by a loud irritating buzzing sound. 

"I guess we triggered the alarm." Katie yelled covering her ears. They quickly ran out of the room and through the hallway. They were back in the big room, the alarm louder than ever. Jill walked over to the door she had tried earlier. 

"Hey, it's unlocked! Come on."

----------------------

They all walked over to the door. 

"Wait," Toni said. "Lance, remember that weapon room? Let's go and see if the door's unlocked." 

"Good idea." Lance said. 

"I'm going with you." Lauren said taking a step forward. 

"Me too." said Katie. 

"Fine. Jill, stay here and hold the door open, just in case, okay?" 

"Okay, but hurry up." They all ran to the door. Lauren and Katie looked at their surroundings. They hadn't seen this room before. Lauren and Katie followed their friends. Jail doors formed a wall in the center of the room. Lance walked up to the door and opened it. 

"Told you so." Toni said. They all walked through the doors. 

"I'll stay out here." Lauren said. She leaned against the bars. She watched as her friends opened lockers and took out guns. Lauren recognized a few from movies she had seen; a few were shotguns, and some handguns, one of them she didn't know it's name, but she recognized it. Ken was holding one just like it.

----------------------

_Now, where am I supposed to go?_

Ken stood a few feet away from the steps. After screwing up his chance with the group of kids he had nothing left to do. 

"If only I _had_ the key--" He was cut off by the annoying sound of alarms. "How the hell did they manage to do that?" He reached into his pocket. "Shit! the report. I probably dropped it on my way out. Fuck!" Ken walked back to the stairs, looked up, and to his amazement Ms. Valentine stood there... alone. 

"Perfect." He raised his gun, set his finger on the trigger, and--

_--BANG!_

She fell to the ground. He quickly ran up the steps and looked down at her. He'd shot her in her arm, and by his experience Ken knew that it wouldn't be fatal, but would give him just enough time to get his hands on that girl. Ken looked around the large room and saw one of the doors was opened. He sprinted towards it and went inside. He could barely make out what they were saying over the pounding sound of the alarm. Three of them were in the cell getting guns, the other--

_--even better!_

Ken tip-toed around the corner. He slowly sneaked up behind the girl and grabbed her. 

"Help!" She screamed, but Ken quickly covered her mouth. The girl, Lauren, struggled to break free. He scurried over to the door and shut it. 

_I'll just take her back to the Labs. Those idiots won't be able to open the doors from the inside. I've seen many cells in my time and I know just about everything about them. _

"Hey, let go of her!" The boy screamed reaching through the bars. 

"And let us out!" One of the other girls screamed. Ken paid no mind, he held onto her and walked around the corner. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe. 

_At least I was smart enough to grab a sedative when I was in the test room._

The needle pierced through her skin as he pressed down on the plunger. About half of it went into Lauren when he stopped. Ken figured that if he used a little bit she'd be able to walk without him having to carry her. He grabbed her hand and walked out. Walked through the door, and headed back to the alarm activator. Damned thing was annoying the hell out of him. 

_Bang!!_

Sparks flew from the trigger as a single magnum round burst into the steel. They walked back through the hall and past Jill. With the absence of the buzzing it was a lot easier to concentrate.

_This is _too_ easy._

Ken began to laugh quietly.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**__**

Resident Evil: Forever Doomed

CHAPTER TWELVE

Katie stared out the bars. Lance walked up to her.

"Don't worry, Katie, we'll find Lauren." Katie looked into Lance's eyes. 

"Don't you get it, Lance? We're never going to get out of here. He's got Lauren, we're going to _die_ in here. We're only fourteen fucking years old, and we're going to _die_." Lance looked at Katie. She'd never acted like this before. 

"Okay, maybe we will die. But if we're going to die anyway, why not go out trying." Toni said. Silence filled the room. 

"Hey," Lance said, "how did Ken get past Jill?" Their eyes widened. 

"Maybe," Katie gulped, "he killed her." More silence. Footsteps filled the sound of nothing. 

"Who's there?" Lance asked. 

"Ugh, it's me, Jill." 

"Jill!" Everyone's tone changed. She walked around the corner with a sleeve from her jacket tied around her left arm. 

"Jill. What happened to your arm?" Toni asked. 

"Ken." Jill said. She sounded tired, but what else could you expect from someone who was just shot. 

"He locked us in here, and he got Lauren." Katie screamed. 

"Calm down. We'll get her back, but first we have to get you out of here. I'm going to go and see if I can turn the alarm back on, it might open the door." With that Jill tried her best to run out of the room. 

_Please come back soon, Jill._

----------------------

Jill walked through the large room and into the hall. A scratching sound could be heard.

_Licker?_

As she turned the corner her assumption had come true. A Licker was walking on the floor. She raised her handgun and shot it dead. Jill quickly dashed past it and into the testing room. 

"Oh no!" She blurted out. The alarm had been destroyed. 

_I'll bet anything Ken did that!_

This was probably the most pissed Jill had been in a few days. She slowly turned around and walked back.

----------------------

"I hope Jill is able to set the alarm. I don't want to be here forever." Toni said as she watched Lance pace slowly around the room. 

"What are you thinking about?" Katie asked. She was sitting on the floor. 

"My life." Lance said. He stopped and leaned against one of the end lockers. He turned around and began examining the locker. 

"What, what is it?" Katie said getting up. 

"It's wobbling." He said shaking the locker. It began to tip over and with a loud bang it hit the bars and fell to the ground. 

"Hey, there's a vent." Lance screamed. 

_Ooh, yay a vent. What on earth are we going to do with a vent?_

"Come on. Help me pull the cover off. Maybe we could use it to get out of here." Katie struggled to help Lance pull off the cover. 

"Toni, get over here." With Toni's strength added the vent cover fell off almost immediately. They stared into the darkness. 

"Do we go through?" Katie asked. 

"Let's wait and tell Jill. You know so she doesn't worry." Lance replied. They could tell it was an excuse to hide the fear, but the girls didn't disagree. After a few seconds slow footsteps could be heard coming into the room. 

"Jill?" No answer. 

"Jill, is that you?" Still no reply. They all stared at the corner awaiting to see their savior. Instead just the opposite had arrived. The shadow on the wall gave it away; zombies. One walked around the corner. Two, three, four followed. After about ten seconds dozens of them seemed to fill the room. 

"Where the hell did they come from?" Katie asked nervously. 

"I don't know." Toni said in return. 

"Probably came from that open door." Lance said sarcastically. They continued to stare in horror. 

"This is no time to joke, Lance. What about Jill?" Toni asked. 

"She's a big girl. I think she could take care of herself." Lance turned and looked into the vent. 

"Looks like we have no choice now." He slowly moved in closer and climbed in. Toni did the same. Katie was about to go in. She bent down and grabbed the duffel bag with the weapons. Before she went in she took one last look at the undead beasts.

----------------------

It was dark inside. No light what-so-ever, only the light from behind. They crawled through the tight space. 

"Everyone alright?" Lance asked from the front. 

"Fine." Toni said. The vent seemed to go on forever. Minutes passed as they kept crawling, at least it seemed like minutes. 

_Don't worry Lauren, we're coming for you._

Lance was tired, they all were. The only way kept himself going was the thought of Lauren. 

"Lance, this is stupid." Screamed Toni from behind. 

"We're never going to get out of here. Let's just go back and take a chance with those freaks." 

"No!" Lance screamed. He wasn't about to give up now, not after they'd gotten this far. 

"But--" 

"Shut up, Toni!" 

"Fine." The space seemed to have gotten tighter, but that didn't stop Lance. Just when he was about to give up the most remarkable sight caught his eyes. 

"Hey guys, look, light!" He began to crawl a bit faster.

----------------------

"Ugh." Lauren moaned. 

"Shut up!" called Ken. They were in the sewers now. The cold of the water helped cool Lauren down. Ken pulled harder. He opened one of the doors and went through. There was a small bed and a table with a typewriter set atop it. He sat down on the bed and ran his fingers through his hair. Lauren could barely make out what he was saying, she was ready to fall asleep. He kept mumbling. Lauren was really hot and she'd broken out into a heavy sweat. Ken got back up and yanked at her arm. 

"We're almost there." he said. 

----------------------

Katie landed into the knee-high water. They'd made it to a sewer. The smell of waste hang in the air. 

"I think," Toni swallowed, "I'm going to throw up." Lance walked around. There was two doors, one on either side of the sewer. He walked right and signaled for his friends to follow. 

"This is disgusting." Katie said. Lance opened the door. 

"Stairs." He recognized the theme of the flight of stairs. It was gray. 

"This must be the way back to where we were." Lance started to walk up the stairs.

----------------------

As soon as Jill walked back through the hallway the room had been filled with zombies from upstairs. She knew that she had no chance to get back to the kids. It took her a while to understand that she'd have to leave them and hope for the best. Jill cried had been crying ever since. She thought of them as partners, very much like everyone she'd lost in her time fighting Umbrella; Brad, Enrico, Forest, Joseph, and now Toni, Katie, and Lance. "I'll never forget you." She tried her best to stay strong. She couldn't give up now, it would be like giving up on the kids. 

In the time Jill had been downstairs she'd tried many doors. Most of them were locked and had to be shot. Jill could only hope no Lickers would be down here, she was on her last magazine and she only had two shots left. Jill tried to open another door in the hallway. Just as she was about to shoot it the door swung open. To her surprise Lance stood behind it. Jill smiled. She hadn't smiled like this in weeks. 

"I thought you were. . ." She was speechless. 

"Dead?" Lance finished her sentence. She threw her arms around him and gave him a hug. 

"Come on, we found the sewers." Toni began to run back down the stairs. Jill ran close behind.

----------------------

"Come on. I don't have time for you to fall asleep." Ken had been dragging Lauren through the sewers for about twenty minutes. She stopped. 

"I'm tired." She mumbled. She was still sedated, and her speech was starting to come back. Ken grabbed the back of her head and stuck it into the water. 

"Well wake up." He pulled her head back out. He continued to pull her as she took deep, heavy breaths. Ken was beginning to think that hauling her around was one of his worst ideas. He stopped in front of a door and pulled out a key that he had found on a key rack in the room with the bed. The door unlocked. 

"Finally." He put the key back in his pocket. Ken walked through the door and grinned at his new surroundings. He was in a small room with a metal door which told him it was none other than an elevator. Ken walked up to the control panel next to the door and inserted the key into a slot. 

_Ding._

Ken threw the girl onto the floor and walked in.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**__**

Resident Evil: Forever Doomed

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

"Where do you think they could've gone?" asked Lance.

Jill shook her head. "I'm not sure."

"Well," started Toni, "we're not going to find her just standing around here, let's get going." The group started walking through the foul water.

The sewers had certainly given the group a new feel, plus losing Lauren didn't help that much. The large bricks, the sound of trickling water, most of it didn't affect Lance, Jill, Toni, and Katie as much as the smell of death did. 

They all walked up to a door. "Prepare yourselves." stated Jill.

"Why?" asked Katie.

"If Umbrella has anything to do with this, you'll see." Jill opened the door and peered inside.

_Thump_

"What was that?" asked Toni.

Without answering Jill moved forward.

----------------------

_Ugh... I'm going to throw up, either that or I'm going to die from this itching._

Lauren started to regain her conciseness. 

"Wh-- Where are we?"

"Seeing as you're going to die I guess I can tell you. We are on our way to a top secret Umbrella lab. Once we arrive I shall continue research on the T-Virus."

Lauren used all of her might to stand up. She raised her hand and as fast and hard as she could went to hit him. Hearing this, Ken quickly turned around and shot Lauren in the leg. She fell to the ground and cried in agony.

----------------------

Toni raised her gun as the giant creature stood on the ceiling. 

_Bang!_

Shot after shot was fired from each of their guns, and yet the massive spider refused to die.

"I'm out!" screamed Katie. Jill quickly rummaged through her bag to find another magazine. 

The spider shrieked as it spit out a big puddle of green liquid. 

"Look out!" shouted Lance.

The liquid poured all over Katie. Short after she collapsed.

"No!" Lance went to pull Katie out of the way. "Keep firing, you need to kill it!"

Lance gave Katie light slaps on the face. She didn't budge.

"Come on, damn it, get up!"

No reply.

The spider shrieked yet again as it fell to the sewer floor with a loud splash.

Toni and Jill quickly rushed over to see how Katie was doing.

"Come on Katie!" Toni said.

Just as the group was about to give up hope Katie's eyes opened. "What happened?" she asked.

"You were poisoned." said Jill. "You must've fainted from shock. We have to find a blue herb."

"P- poisoned?!" screamed Katie as she quickly sat up.

"You'll be fine, but we have to hurry up and go, I don't think Lauren has much time left." Jill got up and walked around the giant arachnid heading for a door in the corner.

----------------------

_This day can't be over soon enough. . ._

Katie still couldn't get over what had just happened. First a giant spider, which she hates, and now _this._

"I think we're almost at the labs." Jill said from upfront.

"Anything will be better than this." said Katie walking through the grime of the water.

----------------------

"Tired already?" remarked Ken looking into the security camera. "Perhaps this'll wake you up." With that Ken hit several buttons and keys on the control panel. He gave off a small chuckle as he reclined in a chair and stared into the monitor.

----------------------

_C R E A K !_

The ground began to shake.

"What was that!?" cried Lance.

"I don't know!" screamed Jill. 

As suddenly as it started the trembling stopped.

"What the hell was that about?" asked Toni clenching her heart.

"I dunno, but--" started Katie.

"Shh!" ordered Lance. Silence. "Do you hear that?" he whispered. 

"What?" asked Katie.

Short after the sound of water splashing filled the stillness.

The group huddled close to each other and stared at the corner as the sound grew louder. After a couple of seconds, which felt like years, a large tidal wave of water came dashing down the sewers slamming against the walls; hard.

"I think now is a good time to say this-- run!" screamed Jill as she ran forward; the teenagers, unaware of where they were running to, quickly followed. They dare not look back, the sound of the water was enough to force them to run. Corner after corner they passed. Right, left, right, left; they couldn't keep track of where they were going

"Look," screamed Lance, "a door!"

The couple feet to the door seemed like miles.

_Gonna die... not gonna make it..._

Jill made it to the door first. She quickly opened it and allowed everyone to run in. 

"Come on! Move!"

Once everyone was in she swiftly hurdled through the door. 

The sound of the water smashing the door made them jump. Luckily the door was strong enough to hold the water, for now.

"That was close." said Lance wiping the sweat from his face.

They all looked around at their new surroundings. It was a small walkway which ended in stairs that leaded up to another door. The air was thick and moist.

"Well," Jill said calmly, "now that that's over with, what do you say we move on." She made her way through the others and up the stairs. Jill outstretched her arm and went to open the knob; she sighed loudly.

"What is it?" asked Katie.

"It's locked." remarked Jill.

"Like our day couldn't get any worse." commented Katie.

As if planned, the door at the bottom of the stairs burst open and the water began filling in the space.

"Shit!" screamed Lance. "What do we do now!?" They all looked up at Jill. She shrugged an _'I don't know'_ expression.

Instantaneously they all began hitting on the door, screaming, as if they _knew_ someone was on the other side.

Slowly, but efficiently, the water climbed the stairs, and it wouldn't be long until it reached them. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**__**

Resident Evil: Forever Doomed

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

"That should stop those meddling kids." Lauren could hear Kenneth mutter from the other room. She lay stretched out on an old war cot. The itching was now unbearable. She refused to scratch after what had happened the last time. 

She had had an excruciating itch in her right arm and when she went to scratch it a piece of her skin fell off. Ever since then she was afraid to even move an inch. Lauren tried her best to stay healthy for her friends, but was starting to give up hope of surviving.

_Please hurry guys . . ._

-------------------

The room was filled from floor to ceiling with water, and the group had nothing left to do but to pray.

_I'm sorry kids. I didn't mean to give up so early._

Just then an idea struck Jill. She swam over to Katie and pulled a hair pin out of her long hair. As fast as she could Jill tried to unlock the door, she was always known as "The Master of Unlocking". Her heart was pounding in her ears as she struggled to open the door.

_Done!_ She screamed in her mind.

A faint click could be heard as the door burst open from the pressure of the water. The water poured out of the room. Jill coughed as she looked down to see that the three teens were okay.

"Thanks, Jill." said Lance as he looked up at Jill who was already standing. 

"No problem. We have to go, I have a bad feeling."

"After what just happened," Katie paused to cough, "I don't blame you."

Everyone stood up and was prepared to go. There was not a sound, except for Katie's coughing. Jill looked at her.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine, it's just _really_ hot in here." Katie coughed. 

Jill's face saddened, "Keep your eyes open for a blue herb."

__

-------------------

"What!?" screamed Kenneth in an urgent panic. "How the hell did they get out!? Shit!" He quickly rushed over to the computer and looked at where the group was.

_It was just a fluke..... You'll get them this time, they will _not_ ruin your plans._

Ken looked into the monitor and saw that they were near the lab entrance. He knew he had to continue his research, and fast.

He got up and walked over to the door in the small office and walked into the back room where Lauren lay. There was blood on the floor and to Kenneth's surprise-- Lauren was gone. Ken knew that if he didn't find her-- and soon-- Albert Wesker would have his head.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**__**

Resident Evil: Forever Doomed

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

_Just a little bit longer....._

Lauren stood behind the ajar door and waited softly. She tried her hardest not to make a sound, not even scratching. Lauren peered out from the behind door and saw Kenneth standing over the blood-stained cot.

_The blood!_

Lauren looked down and saw a trail of blood. Her fists began to sweat as she clenched down on the numerous syringes she had taken from the table.

"Now where did she go!?" screamed Kenneth.

Lauren knew that it was now or never, if she waited any longer he would notice the trail of blood.

Lauren used all of her strength to slam the door shut and jam the syringes into Ken's back. He turned around and looked Lauren in the eyes. Lauren stared at him, he was struggling to breath, and Lauren could see the blood pouring onto the floor.

"Nobody," she stated loudly, "messes with my friends."

Just then Ken collapsed onto the cot-- lifeless.

Lauren forced a smile at seeing this, but it quickly faded as the pain swept through her body again. She reached for her side as she began to stumble out of the room.

Lauren looked into the monitor on the dark-wood desk. She saw her friends. She looked around in a desperate attempt to find a microphone, or perhaps something in which she could use to contact them.

----------------------

"Now where?" asked Toni as they all stood in front of where the hallway split.

"I say we split up. Toni and Katie, go down that hallway, and Lance and I will go this way. Ready?"

They all nodded in agreement and headed toward there designated halls.

----------------------

Ken could feel the blood surging out of his body. Instinctively, he knew that he was going to die, but physically, he felt more than the presence of death; he felt the presence of a new beginning. Slowly, but efficiently, he regained strength, and felt stronger than he ever had in his life.

Ken tried his best to stand up. He slightly opened his eyes and looked out of the door. There she was, standing there messing with the controls on the computer. Ken reached for the table and picked up the girl's gun. Slowly he pulled the hammer back and--

__

--BAM!!--

--just like that she fell to the floor, blood seeping out of the bullet hole in her chest. Ken lowered the gun, aimed it at her head, and shot three more rounds. Blood splattered everywhere. Lauren was dead.

----------------------

Katie and Toni walked through the desolate hall. They had passed several doors, but they were all locked, a metallic card reader next to each of them.

"Hold on." Katie said lightly. She stopped and leaned against the wall.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel," she paused, "dizzy. I don't feel so good." Katie placed a hand against her forehead. The cold touch against her hot, sweating forehead felt good.

"Here, just rest." Toni helped her friend sit down on the floor. "I'll be right back, I'm going to go on and see if I can find something to help you. I don't want you to leave. Got it?"

Katie nodded, and Toni was off on her search.

----------------------

"If only we had a damn key card." Lance said out of anger. 

"Calm down. We'll make it out of here. We're going to be fine."

They both looked ahead, a single door was there. Lance walked slowly towards it; a smile spreading across his face. There was no card reader. He prayed that it was unlocked. He slowly stretched his hand out towards the knob and turned it slowly. With an unheard _click,_ the door opened. The pair gradually stepped through the door.

It out looked a large room. On the walls were lab uniforms and lockers.

"Look!" shouted Jill pointing across the room. Lance looked up to where she pointed. "An elevator! It might just lead out of here." The two quickly rushed towards that large metallic doors.

"Shit!" screamed Lance looked at the card reader next to the elevator.

"Don't give up yet, let's check the lockers. I'm pretty sure at least one locker might contain a key card." said Jill hopefully.

"Wait a second." Lance started. "If there's all of these lockers and uniforms, where are all of the workers?"

"I don't know, but I'm not sure I really want to find out."

----------------------

"Lauren!" yelled Toni. She looked down at Lauren's body sprawled out on the floor, and then her look changed to the puddles of blood. Toni shut her eyes, unable to handle the pain of looking at her friend.

"Hello, Toni." a low, raspy voice said.

Toni looked up, but surprisingly nobody was there.

"Looking for something?" the voice spoke again.

"Where are you?" Her voice trembled as she raised her gun, helplessly looking around for the speaker.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**__**

Resident Evil: Forever Doomed

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

"I'm right here." Ken stood there in the shadows of the dark room. Ever since his rush of strength he's had an infuriating crave for something to eat, and looking out onto the teenager made his mouth water. He lurked out of the shadows and pounced down on the girl and brutally gnawed away on his meal. The girl screamed a blood curdling cry of death as he continued to eat.

----------------------

"Damn it!" screamed Lance as Jill helplessly searched through one of the lockers. 

"I know how you feel," said Jill, "I can't find anything either."

_Nothing in locker number seven..._

Jill quickly moved over to the next locker and opened it.

_Bingo!_

Right there in the back of the locker was a small yellow card. She quickly grabbed it and hurriedly ran to the elevator and slid it through the reader. The doors opened. 

"Wait, shouldn't we go back for the others first?" asked Lance.

"We don't have the time."

"I know, but what if Lauren _isn't_ up there, then what? I say we split up, I can take care of myself-- trust me."

They stared into each other's eyes and after countless moments Jill nodded and began for the elevator.

----------------------

"Is anyone there?" The cold, silent air brushed against Katie as she lied perched against the wall. It'd been about twenty minutes since Toni left and Katie felt that something must've happened. She slowly got up, holding onto her side as pain coursed through her bones. "Jill, Lance?" Slowly, but steadily, she walked back towards the intersection where they'd split up.

_Not going to make it._

The clang of her footsteps against the metal only added to the chill of the desolate hall. "Hello?" she cried, but in return received nothing. "Damn it." she muttered under her breath and stopped and leaned against the wall and shut her eyes; the pain too unbearable to endure.

_Clang clang!_

The sound of feet on metal came from up ahead and the sound began to grow louder.

"Jill? Lance?" Katie asked.

"Katie-- is that you?" Lance's solemn voice calmed Katie down a bit. "Thank God you're okay. Where's Toni?"

"She went back there to search for help, but that was about a half an hour ago. Do we go and search for her or do we--" She was cut off by pain rising through her.

"Katie!" screamed Lance.

Katie slowly turned her head down and saw giant knife-like objects through her stomach. She gasped and then went flying--

--her body slammed into the wall and once she finally hit the ground she closed her eyes and began to pray that it would all be over soon.

----------------------

Lance stared at the thing that had just killed his friend. The creature was about double his height. It had once been human, but about half of its body didn't resemble a human-- where a left arm should've been a giant, bloody claw took it's place. Its face was strangely deformed, there was no way of telling who it had been. It opened it's misshapen mouth as if about to speak, and in a low, raspy voice it did just that. "I killed your friends, and now I'll kill you too."

_Ken!?_

It opened its mouth again, only this time a loud, high-pitched screech came out.

_Shit!_

Lance raised his Beretta and fired-- three, four, five shots into it's distorted head and the creature that had once been Ken screeched again, this time in pain. It raised it's clawed arm, ready to swing, and Lance opened fire again.

_Go for the eyes, just like the zombies!_

His thoughts raced for an answer and he silently cursed himself for not staying with Jill. The monster screamed again as it lowered its arm and slowly fell to its knees. It screamed yet again and something happened this time. It seemed to be changing in form, but that's all that Lance could tell as he turned around and began to run back. As he ran he checked his gun to see how many rounds he had left and counted only two.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**__**

Resident Evil: Forever Doomed

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

_Ring!_

Chris Redfield shot up out of bed as the phone rang in the small hotel room.

"Hello?" he said.

"Chris! Thank God you're there. I need you to come and get me, there's been an accident, but I don't have time to go into details." Chris listened carefully as Jill read him the coordinates of her location.

"Jill, hold tight. It'll take me awhile, but I can be there in about a half an hour."

"Thanks. Oh, and Chris, bring weapons, just in case."

"I will." After that they said their goodbyes and hung up.

"Claire! Get up."

"What, what is it? Who was on the phone?"

"That was Jill, I have to go and get her. From what I can tell there'd been another spill."

"Seriously!?" In an instant the nineteen year old seemed to wake up. "We have to hurry."

"No. You're staying here. This is up to me."

"I understand." Claire helped her brother get ready.

----------------------

_Please hurry Chris._

Jill quickly left the booth she'd found and ran across the heliport. The long elevator trip had lead her into a small hall with only one other door that lead to the heliport. 

She swiftly opened the door and the small _beep _that reverberated in the small hall told her that the elevator was coming up and she could only hope that Lance was in it, hopefully with the others.

----------------------

"When is this thing going to end?" the elevator seemed to go up forever, not stopping. It gave him time to think, though. He thought about the day he'd had; he'd fought zombies and lost his friends. It was undoubtedly the worst day he'd have in his whole life and he realized to himself that he would live the rest of his life in fear.

_Forever doomed. That's what I am. _Forever doomed_._

_Crash!_

The elevator rattled to a stop.

_Great, what now!?_

He looked up at the counter and saw that the elevator stopped just short the top. The elevator creaked. Lance rapidly hit at the emergency switch, but nothing was happening. He knew he couldn't just stand around and wait and he looked up and saw the emergency door. "You have a choice, Lance. Climb through and go up the ladder as if this were a movie, or wait-- forever." It was decided. Whether he wanted to or not he had to climb. Lance moved some boxes that were stacked in the corner and climbed them. As he opened the hatch the elevator shook again.

_Don't fall on me now._

Slowly he climbed out of the well lit elevator-- reluctantly leaving the bag of weapons behind-- and on top of it, and to his surprise, it looked as if it came straight from a movie. Ladder on one wall, dirty concrete walls, giant cables in the center. Lance carefully walked over to the ladder and began to climb. Just as he did the elevator shook once again and he looked down.

_Oh my God!_

He looked through the hatch opening and inside he saw what couldn't have been anything else but the Ken monster. He quickly pulled the gun out of his pocket.

_Two rounds left! Only two rounds left!_

The words repeating in his head over and over reminded him of his inevitable fait and could only hope that the rounds were strong enough to break through the wire. He saw where the cables connected to the elevator, aimed, and then fired a deafening shot that echoed through the shaft.

----------------------

_"Gunshots?" _

Jill noticed that the elevator had stopped near the top and was almost certain that Lance was in it. She quickly banged against the door, perhaps he'd hear it. "Lance!?" she screamed.

_I have to get these damn doors open._

Jill quickly searched around for something to use, but came up short.

_Aha!_

She saw a keyhole next to the elevator's call button and remembered a key chain she'd seen in the booth and could only hope that one of them was for the elevator. She sprinted back across the helipad and into the small booth grabbing the key chain as she turned to go back. Through the door and back in the hall she fumbled through the many keys for one that might fit.

Key after key she tried and none of them had worked. "Come on." she whispered. On to the next key--

--_Yes!_ Her mind screamed triumphantly. It was a perfect fit. Jill turned the key clockwise and slowly the elevator doors opened. She knelt down next to the open doors and peered down. 

"Jill!" she heard. It was Lance and he was climbing a ladder-- alone. She could see that he was a couple of rungs away from her and she outstretched her arm for him to grab. Just as they made contact Jill heard the sound of a helicopter landing behind her.

_Perfect timing Chris._

"Come on, almost there." The door opened and closed.

"Do you need a helping hand?" Jill recognized the calm and deep voice from behind her and knew it could only be one person-- Captain Albert Wesker.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**__**

Resident Evil: Forever Doomed

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

"Hello, Jill." Wesker stared down at the young woman. "Who's the kid?"

"You can do anything you want to me, but don't hurt him?" She slowly helped the young man to his feet and they both stood up. Wesker gave a subtle smile.

"I'm so very sorry, Jill." Wesker raised a 9mm handgun and pointed it at the boy. "It doesn't work like--"

Just then the door slammed open from behind.

Wesker smiled slyly. "Chris Redfield, I presume."

"Put the gun down, Wesker!" said Chris from behind.

He turned to look at Chris, and as sly as possible replied, "What are you going to do about it?"

Chris raised a gun to Wesker and squeezed the trigger, and, aware to the situation, Wesker ducked at lightning fast speed, and, just as fast, gave Chris a hard kick to the stomach, propelling him back. He hit into one of the helicopters with an incredible impact.

_Damn it! It didn't kill him._

Beep!

Wesker placed his hand on his earpiece. "Report." He paused to listen. "Fine, I'll be right there."

_It's not over yet!_

Angered at the moment, Wesker turned back to see Jill and the kid still looking at him, only now they both had the same look in their eyes-- fear. He smirked coolly, yet, with a hint of evil in his red catlike eyes, raised a gun and fired two-- three-- four shots into the youth's body which drove him backwards. Wesker looked back at a shocked Jill before he turned around and headed back for his 'copter, kicking Chris on the way.

----------------------

Jill helped Chris to sit up as best as he could, blood everywhere.

"Don't worry, Chris. Everything's going to be okay."

"W-- Wesker." he mumbled as best he could.

"He's gone, and for a moment I thought you were gone too."

Chris snickered, "Me? Gone? It'll be a cold day in Hell before I disappear."

Jill smiled and gave him a hug before helping him to his feet.

"Help!"

_Lance?_

The two jogged over to the elevator shaft. Jill, getting there first, looked down to see Lance hanging on to the railing with one bloody hand. "Oh my God!" Jill knelt down and stretched her hand as far as she could. "Come on, you're going to have to climb a bit."

He began his climb, slowly. 

_Boom!_

Down below the elevator exploded, a burst of flames illuminating the shaft.

A large, hulking creature stood on the remnants of the elevator. It's arm was replaced by a massive claw, the other just the same. A strange, distorted face set into it's mutated neck; Jill recognized who it was completely-- Kenneth Starkly.

The monster drilled one of its claws into the side of the tunnel, and continued with the other arm; it had begun its ascension 

"Lance, I'm going to need you to climb faster!" screamed Jill, still stretching her arm as far as it would let her. The creature began to climb at a faster pace, it was moments before it reached Lance, and yet minutes before he would reach her. 

"Come on!" she rushed. "I'm _not_ going to lose you!"

----------------------

As Jill's words replayed in his head, Lance began to climb faster; he was almost there. He steadied himself the best he could and stretched his arm, his hand finding it's mark.

"I got you." screamed Jill.

The two worked together and in a matter of moments Lance was free, but terribly wounded. Jill quickly helped him to his feet, and the two, Jill and Chris, carried him over to one of the helicopters.

"You're okay, now." said Chris calmly.

"We have to go." said Jill.

"We'll never make it." Chris and Jill both looked at Lance. "You figure the creature was _right_ there near the top, we take off, it'll jump up, hold on, and it's weight _alone_ could take down the helicopter."

"He's right." said Chris. "Let me take care of it." he reached in and pulled out a .45 Colt Magnum with some ammo and began to walk towards the elevator, pulling the hammer on his way.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**__**

Resident Evil: Forever Doomed

CHAPTER NINETEEN

The creature roared just before it sprung out of the elevator shaft shards of metal and debris scattered everywhere. It's hulking creatures stood at a massive ten feet tall. Chris raised the fully loaded Magnum and shot three of his six rounds into the towering monster's chest-- it had no affect.

The relentless Kenneth monster leaped high into the warm night air, landing inches away from the helicopter. It began to steadily walk towards the 'copter, each step making it six feet closes.

Chris quickly raised the gun and fired two more shots into the back of it's head; it didn't stop.

_Damn!_

Chris quickly looked around for something to use as a weapon. His eyes searched the moonlit area and to his dismay he couldn't find anything--

--_unless?_

Chris, as fast as he could, quickly ran back towards the elevator and picked up one of the fallen steel pieces from when the creature jumped from the elevator. It was a long and sturdy metal pipe.

_Perfect!_

He ran back towards the viral monster and with one sharp movement Chris drove the heavy pipe into the creatures chest, ramming it straight through it's heart. It turned around a bellowed a cry of immense pain as blood poured from it's concaved chest. The creature began to stagger towards Chris, intimidating him with each step.

Chris raised the magnum once more and pulled the trigger, the round hitting the abomination in it's left eye. The creature let out one last cry before falling to the ground. The mutated face looked up at Chris, blood streaming from it's eye. It raised one massive claw and drove it into the ground and began to pull itself towards Chris.

Chris solemnly walked back towards the elevator wreckage and picked up two more steel pipes. He walked back towards the fallen creature and jammed one of the two steel rods into the monsters chest, the other into it's head.

With a terrible shrieking cry it's claw fell, and the Kenneth monster took it's last breath. Chris-- being the man he is-- spit onto it's mutant remains.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**__**

Resident Evil: Forever Doomed

CHAPTER TWENTY

Claire Redfield sat impatiently in the helipad in which Chris took-off from. She looked up at the dark sky. A subtle breeze past through and Claire zipped up her red sweatshirt.

_Where are you Chris, please be okay!_

After a thirty minute wait Claire started to feel the first signs of fatigue. She rested her head against the back wall and shut her eyes.

_"Let her go, Wesker. It's _me_ you want."_

"Very well." With that Wesker through Claire in Redfield's direction.

"I want you to go and wait in the plane. I'll be there."

"Right, but please hurry." She ran out of the room, not even bothering to look back to Wesker, and sped through the halls which would lead her to the elevator she needed.

She sat in the rear seat, behind the pilot's, and awaited her brother's return.

Minute after minute the alarm ran through her head, "You have two minutes to reach minimum safety. You have two minutes to reach--"

"Claire." 

Claire opened her eyes and there he was, Chris! "Oh thank God you're back!" She threw her arms around him.

"Hey, don't I get any?" Jill stumbled over towards the two, helping a young man.

"Who's he?" Claire whispered to Chris.

Chris turned around and gave a smile to Jill and the boy and replied, "It's a long story."

(THANKS FOR READING FOREVER DOOMED, I REALLY ENJOYED WRITING THIS STORY AND I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED READING IT. A BIT OF INFORMATION YOU SHOULD WATCH OUT FOR IS THE SEQUEL, CALLED FOREVER DOOMED 2: RETRIBUTION, THE TITLE MIGHT CHANGE, BUT AS OF NOW THAT IS IT, KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR THAT, AND BE SURE TO REVIEW!!! THANKS!!!!!!)


End file.
